Criminal
by Lillyflower01
Summary: song-fic to Britney Spear's Criminal. After the bionic showdown, Davenport has locked Marcus up trying to get information but Bree sneaks off to see him. Bree\Marcus


**As soon as I heard this song I thought it would make a great song-fic, or video. But i can't do videos (yet) so song-fic it is! i also only did the chorus once because otherwise it'd practically be the same stuff over and over again. Enjoy. ;) So catspats31 mentioned that i can't have the lyrics on here, so i took them off. Thnx catspats31 for letting me know.  
**

* * *

Bree stared at the boy in front of her. He had only been dragged in here a couple of days ago and they were still no closer to figuring anything out.

She was still slightly baffled by how he played them.

and, better yet, he had bionics as well. Might as well add that to the fun mix.

Davenport had given them strict orders to stay away from Marcus. But Bree couldn't help it. There was something about him that made her sneak off every day.

Davenport had told them that he was going to fix everything and get all the information he could out of Marcus. Of course he never got anything out of him. However, Marcus would tell Bree certain things. Maybe it was the fact that she would just sit there instead of yelling. Or maybe it was the fact she didn't push him. Whatever the reason, he'd tell her stories. But none of them gave her answers.

Marcus's real personality was different from his fake cover personality. He was quite defensive and the only stuff he'd say to anyone besides Bree were rude or cocky comebacks. But Bree could see come resemblances. Like when she'd confuse him he'd give her the same look he'd give them before when he'd pretend to be lost. Or when she amused him, he'd laugh the same way he always did. The laugh that she thought would've been gone forever. The laugh that she'd suddenly grown so attached to.

_._

Bree would sometimes do irrational things for her own greedy sake. But she knew this was one of the stupidest. Even without his bionics disabled, Marcus could still kill her. or at least gravely injure her. But for some reason he didn't. And she found herself still sneaking back into the secret room that Davenport thought she knew nothing about. She didn't know why she felt herself drawn to him.

She couldn't love him could she? No, no. That wasn't it. It was something else that kept her coming back. It must be.

it was stupid enough that she kept visiting him. Idiotic enough to even consider him as a friend. Love was completely off the chart. She looked at his face, deep into his eyes, and felt a smile tugging on her lips and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Maybe she did love him.

Davenport was being way over protective. She could take care of herself. Besides, Marcus actually was a nice guy once you really got to know him.

and she really did love the way he'd smile at her or the way he'd bite his lip slightly when he was thinking. She really did love him. She gave him a smile which he returned with a cheeky smirk. This only made her to laugh which caused his lips to creep into a smile.

he'd told her a few stories of his father, though they still didn't know who he was. But she did know she resented him for everything he ever did to Marcus. He'd told her about all the crime's he'd make him do. Most of them were to get even with people or getting his father things he wanted.

Davenport obviously thought Marcus had willingly gone along with this plan. But Bree could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to carry through. At least, not anymore.

however, he was obviously very used to this kind of stuff. But that didn't mean he liked it. Of course, she didn't know if all these talks with him were one of his own little schemes. But something inside her wanted to trust him. No matter how idiotic it was.

Bree honestly didn't believe it when Davenport confirmed Marcus was evil and all he wanted was to capture them.  
"I honestly don't know write from wrong" stated Marcus, later "I didn't mind what I did. I just wanted to prove myself to my father. Though I always knew he'd never be satisfied. But then I met you and your brothers and I realized I didn't want carry through with this plan. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted real

Bree knew she really shouldn't trust Marcus and she should stop coming over to the room but she grown rather fond of the raven haired boy.

meanwhile, Chase was bored in the lab. He was flipping through Marcus's chip which they'd downloaded onto the computer. It was a lot more complicated than his chip. But that was probably because Marcus had more powers. Suddenly something caught Chase's eye. He raised an eyebrow slightly before clicking on a section reading, "Bree".

Bree leaned her head against Marcus's chest. She smiled as she felt him wrap his arm around her and place his head on-top of hers. Bree smiled and pulled herself closer to him. She shut her eyes only to snap them open again as the door was slammed open. She looked up at a shocked Chase. But his expression soon faded from shocked to understanding. He smirked and placed a finger on his lips before quietly closing the door. Bree smiled knowing that their secret was safe with Chase.

Bree gave Marcus a quick kiss before sliding out the door. She gasped as she faced a very angry Donald Davenport. Right. There was a security camera in that room.

"What were you thinking!" He cried "you directly disobeyed my orders! he could've seriously hurt you! I knew I should've watched the footage earlier!"

she just sighed.

"What're you going to do about it?" Bree asked

"First of all" cried Davenport "I'm going to make sure you don't go anywhere near that room for as long as he's here."

"Try and stop me" Bree challenged

Davenport gave her a very surprised and angry look as Chase entered.

"Uh-oh" he mumbled to himself as he saw their expressions

"Chase!" Cried Davenport "tell Bree she's being ridiculous!"

"Bree!" Declared Chase "you're being ridiculous. Wait, how's she being ridiculous?"

"She getting too comfortable with Marcus." Stated Davenport

Chase gave him a blank look.

"Why can't they be together" asked Chase

"You're on her side!" Cried Davenport

"Yeah" nodded Chase "besides, she's probably just faking the whole relationship just to get information out of him. right Bree?"  
She nodded.

"Alright then" stated Davenport "carry on"

Chase smiled and gave her a sly wink before following Davenport.

Bree smiled to herself. Her secret was still safe.

**Yeah. What do you think. review please. But, this is my first song-fic, so be nice. I wanted to make Chase help her because I really like Chase (well who doesn't, really.) but sorry, no brase. i actually ship maree more. But i do have some one-shots on Brase I'm posting. It's called forever brase. Please check it out. ;)**


End file.
